


Serengeti Rose

by hxxxfp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 兽化abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: *发情期产崽兽化abo*我流非秒射爱撒娇大猫猫*BBC Serengeti纪录片🈶参考





	Serengeti Rose

*  
Bucky被逐出了狮群。

*  
阿布和小查趴在他的背上，小莉试着去咬他的尾巴，跳上去掉下来摔了个屁股墩，阿洁蹭着他的后爪，眯着眼睛一副将睡不睡的迷糊样子。四个孩子都只有几周大。他舔了舔从背上滚落下来的阿布的后背，小狮子抖嗦了两下，打了个喷嚏。

他已经一周没进食了。他记不得上次捕猎是什么时候，生产的恢复期实在是很难熬，但他好歹挺过来了，怎么能死在这种地方。

就算只是为了他的孩子，Bucky想，他抬起头朝远方的狮群眺望——他总得试一次。

*  
Bucky看到了他曾经归属的狮群，雄狮们低低地发出吼声，母狮带着狮崽们窝在后头，他瞟见一些熟悉的面庞，但这个时候没有人会蠢到挺身而出帮他。他没有办法，于是只有低下身子后退两步，表示自己示弱的诚意，心中祈祷着陌生的气味不会引起雄狮的注意。

不过看起来Rumlow是不准备给他这个机会。

雄狮需要伴侣的忠诚，这是他们守护对方的最后底线，而很明显，Bucky出线了。Rumlow远远地望着归群的、本该属于他的omega，和紧随着母亲的，有陌生气息的幼崽，出于毫无疑问的愤怒，大吼一声，就向他昔日的伴侣扑过去。

但谁都不应该低估一位母亲，自恃强大的alpha也不该。Bucky的肌肉瞬间紧绷，摆出攻击姿态，后爪蓄力待发，一下就迎着对方猛地冲了过去。两狮撕咬成一团。Rumlow咬合力非常惊人，齿关咬住他的左爪紧紧不放，他吼叫一声用右爪将alpha拍倒在一旁，爪子在Rumlow脸上抓出一道深深的爪痕，但与此同时左爪也负了伤，刺穿皮肉的齿印下血流汹涌。他踉跄着往后退，保护性十足地护住他的孩子。

话甚至不需一两句，Rumlow的态度已经表明了一切：狮群不再会接纳他了。也好。他舔舔受伤的爪子，忍住钻心的疼痛转过身，一瘸一拐地带着孩子离开了。

*  
没有狮群中雄狮的保护与母狮帮助捕猎，食物不足很快就会让他陷入困境，自己不吃倒没什么关系，但没有奶水养活孩子成了很大的问题。再加上一只负伤的爪子……Bucky巴巴地躺在草堆里逗自己的小崽子玩，爪子还是疼，不过不管是心理安慰还是求生欲作用，它貌似已经好多了。Rumlow下嘴真狠。他忿忿地在心里低估，可恶的alpha。全天下的alpha都一般可恶！他戳戳正在帮他舔伤口的阿布：你长大了不许分化成alpha，听到没有！阿布委屈地挠挠头，从他的爪子边上滑下来，在地上滚了一圈，撞上在和莉莉咬耳朵的阿洁，三只小狮子撞成一个毛绒堆，三条尾巴搅在一起不停地晃悠。小查一直比较内向，就窝在他肚子旁边不动。但阿布挺可怜的，不仅被两个姐姐一直嫌弃，连来找小查玩也会遭到拒绝。好惨一小孩。Bucky舔舔他的肚子，阿布倒在他母亲爪子边，嗷嗷了两声。他心想，最迟明天。明天就得去捕猎。

*  
起源是一次意料之外的发情期。热潮来得太猛，他在草原上东奔西走找不到群落，也找不着理应和他匹配的alpha来帮他度过发情期。或许是Rumlow又带着狮群去捕猎了。狮群中个体的掉队并不是什么稀奇事，换做平时他也不会把这当回事。Bucky骂骂咧咧地打转，一不小心就走出了Serengeti。

但他需要一个alpha。Bucky想，他迷迷糊糊地撑着身子倒在草丛里。能不能熬过发情期是一回事，而Serengeti之外，危险无处不在——他可能会死。

Steve发现Bucky时，他认出这不是附近狮群中的母狮，他落单了。疲惫，脆弱，发着高热，奄奄一息。但困境中的狮子仍亮出他锋利的爪牙，用低沉的吼声警告靠近的alpha——他并非唯一被这浓烈的omega香气吸引来的雄狮，草丛边已聚集了一群虎视眈眈的眼睛，都在等待着最佳的时机，好将这个诱人的omega一举拿下。

他不愿占omega的便宜，也同样无法眼见着肆意凌辱的行为在他面前发生。Steve在草丛边焦虑地徘徊，爪印陷进干燥的泥土。他压低喉间威胁性的吼叫，不再犹豫地放出信息素。伴随着一阵针锋相对的狮吼此起彼伏，凌厉的alpha气息铺天盖地而来，对峙中的局面变得岌岌可危。omega难耐地动了动，大概吸引了一圈贪婪的目光，但Steve仍护在omega前方，稳稳地踩住后足，释放着不容抗拒的alpha威压，每一寸肌肉都紧绷着等待进攻的指令。

有耐不住性子的alpha跃跃欲试，大吼一声便从背后朝Steve扑来。雄狮用另一声怒吼作为回应，猛地挥出利爪划向对方的脸，扑上来的狮子哀嚎一声，像是被抓着了眼睛，就不敢再继续了，而默默退出。之后其他几头狮子也纷纷扑上来挑战，但都被Steve击退了。雄狮在击退最后一个敌人之后长嘶一声，是胜利的宣扬也同样是实力的警告。其他alpha们眼见占不到便宜，也只有悻悻地散开了。

Steve成为了获胜者。

而获胜者得到了他的奖品。他后退，又凑近，alpha的本能在血管里沸腾。鼻翼翕动，捕捉诱人而神秘的芳香，这是草原上从未出现过的珍品。香气是，这omega更是。他俯下身，舔舐其因浑身发烫而颤抖的颈毛，omega僵硬地一顿，原本凶狠欲发的兽爪软软地缩回去，倒主动扬起皮毛顺滑的颈子，近乎依赖地往alpha身上蹭去。两狮同时从喉中溢出低低的叫声，雄狮布满倒刺的舌头顺着柔软的肚皮一路往下，截下从那处蜜穴里源源不断汇聚而成的溪流，像不够似的再往里戳，引起omega一阵哀鸣。他求饶一般地颤抖，那道溪流却因此流得更欢了。他能感觉到alpha硬了，那根坚硬的物什不言而喻地戳着他的肚皮，摩擦之处烧起一些难以言喻的欲望，沾染暧昧的液体。他红着眼睛，自知只有完全放弃，因为所有的omega在发情期都是任操的婊子，因为一点信息素就再没停下过的、下身的洪灾，因为他湿成一滩烂泥，而这个alpha还不懂得要把那根玩意塞进来操他的境况——不，最后一个明显只令他不爽。Bucky不满地吼起来，伸着后爪去够alpha的阴茎，自己的也随之立起来，涨得通红，可怜地吐着一点前液，但显然没有那家伙的份量更足——那个alpha见状愣了一下，然而这个动作已经太过明显了，仿佛一句直白赤裸的求欢，Steve于是再也不犹豫，对准洞口一下就捅了进去。

兽类的求欢是没有时限的，也是没有底线的。他里面太湿，alpha捅进去得太轻易，但也够omega痛个死去活来了。Bucky因此格外惨地嘶叫了一声。alpha好像找回一点惭愧的情绪，一边抱歉地拿口水糊他的脸和脖颈，一边试着抽出去一些，那饱满的龟头在退出去的时候准确抵上那一点，一瞬间如同闪电一般，快感太过猛烈地贯穿了他，电得他头晕眼花，神志不清，后穴条件反射地狠狠缩紧，夹了那根埋在他体内的火热阴茎一下。雄狮被这一下夹得昏了头，只知道遵从本能地要操那个不断吮吸自己欲望的小洞，而omega的一只爪子被紧紧按住，身体随着身上的alpha的律动晃个不停。太快了，太深了，他都没法把几句话大声喊出来，几声哀叫随着冲撞对他敏感点的逐渐规律而被炎热的温度融化在喉咙里，吐出的只剩下不成词句的呜咽和求饶。alpha眼睛都血红了，omega是从来没被开拓的宝藏，往欲望底下一躺就已经是顶柔软好操的了。他为此欲罢不能，只不断地用舌头抚摸这具胴体，如暴风雨般汹涌地进出，将那个未经开发的小洞捅得可怜巴巴，汁水四溅。omega流的水太多，都快把身下的那块草坪浸湿了。红通通的穴肉饱受蹂躏地翻在外面，视觉刺激强烈。他没停止操他，又去咬对方软软垂下来的耳朵，下方脖子上的腺体有点发红，散发着他这辈子没闻到过的清甜味道，omega的情动气息如此豁然确斯，使他在欲望之外，还浮出一种别样情感。但Bucky显然并不领情，他发出一声虽然虚弱但仍听得出威胁性的吼叫，摇摇头使劲让alpha的牙齿离开自己的耳朵，并警告对方要操就好好操，别给老子搞什么花样。雄狮竟然委屈地呜咽了一声，又舔了一下omega的脸颊，把那里的绒毛舔得湿漉漉的，才开始下身的冲刺。他使了狠劲顶撞那一点，Bucky叫得喉咙都哑了，根本发不出声地第三次高潮，阴茎射出稀薄的精液粘在自己肚子上。alpha不顾他的不应期而不要脸的把他翻过身来接着操，被草尖磨蹭得发红的乳头颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，身体在看不到尽头的操弄中终于不堪重负地开始抽搐；omega一下没忍住真的哭了，昏昏沉沉地开始求饶，alpha安抚地吻他的腺体，然后最后冲刺几下，张开阴茎的倒刺，捅开并且射在了对方的生殖腔里。omega因为这个又高潮了一次，背脊由于过分的快感而痛苦地弓起，但看在alpha眼里，就连那一道弧度都完美。

他们从黄昏做到黎明，天暗下去而太阳初升之后，alpha终于趴在omega身上沉沉睡去。Bucky从昏迷中醒过来，后穴收缩一阵，受不住地淌出alpha的精液。他硬撑着爬起来，穴口实在是被操熟了，控制不住地仍抽搐着，后肢也使不上劲。他几次试着发力站起来都失败了，但他小心翼翼地躲着没碰到雄狮，最后还是成功站住了。Bucky在心里嘟囔，这alpha是多久没开荤了，怎么操得这么狠。后腿湿哒哒的，精液正顺着肌肉的曲线往下流，空气中全是明目张胆的交配过的气息。他心中清楚交出了发情期的他一定会怀孕，只是万幸对方还没有标记他。不过无所谓了。他想。可他至少得先回去。

Bucky抖了抖鬃毛，发情期的淫乱气息已在朝霞中渐渐散去，他的信息素自然地弥漫开来——那是一种从未闻见过的奇妙花香。雄狮在睡梦中翕动鼻子，竟莫名地记住了这个味道。而Bucky最后看了一眼这个他甚至不知道名字的alpha，扭头向Serengeti的方向默然离去。

*  
他就这样回到了他的故乡Serengeti，几周后他产下了他的四个宝宝，两只雌两只雄，但都一样的可爱，喜欢黏在他的后脚跟上，是走几步就摔一下的小崽子。他没指望过那个陌生alpha还能回来找他，毕竟那片草原在Serengeti之外，离他的栖息地实在太远了。这也是为什么当那个alpha远远地奔过来热泪盈眶地喊他“Bucky！”的时候，Bucky比起恐慌，更多的是感到无语。但他仍凶了那个alpha：“谁他妈的是Bucky！”

阿布从他背上滑下来，用稚嫩的小奶音说，妈妈就是Bucky啊。

沉默。Bucky面不改色地往自己的小崽子头上呼了一巴掌，阿布给拍懵了，嗷嗷叫着抱着头滚到一边去了。莉莉和阿洁都用“你活该”的眼神看着他，而小查还趴在Bucky脚边舔爪子，看起来压根不太在意发生的无论什么事情。

这时候惊恐的变成alpha了。他颤颤巍巍地指着四个小崽子：这是……我的？Bucky看他好玩，心说你个一夜情对象不敢承担责任了吧，于是冷笑着点了点头。刚要开口高傲地说我的孩子不用你负责，alpha就真的一下子扑上来了，把omega扑了个正着。Bucky怒了，因为他差点压到小查。「你干吗！你个智障alpha有病啊！认错狮了！」

「Bucky你前后矛盾了……」雄狮瘪着嘴委屈巴巴的。「而且这个味道就是你啊，是玫瑰。我找遍我那片草原也没找到你的味道。」他说着吸吸鼻子，确认似的喃喃地说，「就是你。是Serengeti玫瑰。」

Bucky的脸有点红了，他没想到这alpha会记得这么牢。「可是你怎么知道我的名字？」  
「呃，我问的。你第五次射的时候才回答我。」Steve虚心地说。我靠你记这么清楚是变态吗！！！Bucky怒而掀alpha，alpha立马抱住omega的大腿求饶：「Bucky不要啊我不是故意的！！！我是真的喜欢你！！！一定是我们的打开方式不对，求你了再给我一次机会吧你看我们连孩子都生了……」Bucky气冲冲地试图甩开alpha，可惜一直没成功。

被Bucky踹到远处的四个小崽子窝成一团。  
阿布：那个alpha是谁啊？是我们的爹吗？  
莉莉：那还得看Bucky想不想让他当我们的爹。不过怎么看都觉得木已成舟啊？虽然这个alpha看起来的确十分不要脸，不过要脸怎么能追得到Bucky呢。（笃定）  
阿洁：可是我喜欢这个alpha，他挺好闻的  
阿布：木已成舟是什么意思啊？  
小查：（打哈欠）


End file.
